


Ice & Magic

by rogve_witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mutant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogve_witch/pseuds/rogve_witch
Summary: After an injury during a mission, Y/N ends up restricted to the tower for the next month. Loki happens to be visiting during this month and Thor decides to put Y/N in charge of the mischievous God





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still brand new at this whole thing but kind of want to write a multi chapter fic. Should I? Comment / give kudos if I should continue and make this into a story.
> 
> Thank you!!

After a long mission with Natasha as your partner, both of you finally manage to make it back to the tower. Nat only had a few bruises, while you, on the other hand, managed to break your wrist and get stabbed in the stomach. The bleeding stopped, but having a knife in your side and a hand that is bent the wrong way caused everyone to freak out and rush you to the medical bay. After a few hours of stitches and fixing your bones you're allowed to see the team but have been put on bed rest for two weeks, and off of missions for at least a month. "Hey icy, how's it going?" Tony says while entering the room. "Good I guess, besides this" you motion to your cast and stitches. Steve and Thor walk in behind him with matching concerned looks on their faces, "Besides all of that, how are you? Can you still use your powers?" Steve asks. 

You have had powers since the day you were born. Nobody really understands how or why but you can turn water into ice, freeze fires, and make ice occur out of nowhere and shape it to your desire. It scared your mom a lot though when you would cry little icicles. 

"I don't know, we'll see," you say as you try and shoot out an ice crystal from your hand but instead just make a little bit of snow. "I guess not. I know when I don't feel good or am sick they get messed up, and I don't think that me not being able to move my hand is helping either." you pout. "Well Lady Y/N, while you heal up and stay here in the tower you can keep an eye on my brother Loki as he is visiting Midgard for the month if that is okay," Thor asks while not really asking. "Yeah, sure that's fine. Nothing like a God to keep me from being bored," you say with a sarcastic attitude. A month stuck in the tower, with broken powers, and a God of Mischief. What can go wrong?


	2. Meeting Loki

After leaving the medical bay and getting settled into your room you hear a knock on your door. "Come in" you shout and in enters Thor and Loki. "Lady Y/N, I would like for you to meet my brother Loki." bellows Thor. You say hello and wave with your non-broken hand while sitting up. The moving, however, causes pain and you accidentally shoot snow at the Asgardian princes. This causes Loki to laugh, he has yet to speak one word to you and laughs at your misfortune. "This, dear brother is who you have chosen to babysit me? A Midgardian who can only send snow!" he cackles at you. 

It doesn't matter that he is a prince or a god. His comment is enough to anger you but before you can speak you hear Thor mumble an "oh dear." "Excuse me? I did not ask to babysit you, nor should an adult require babysitting. Unless you are blind you should be able to see that I have injured myself you, idiot. When I don't have a hole in my side and broken bones in my hand I can do much more than make snow. I was going to be nice and accommodating but please expect as soon as I am better that I will freeze you!" you yell at the infuriating man. "I would like to see you try dear," he replies. "What?" you ask confused that all he takes from your speech is the last part. "To freeze me, I may be an Asgardian but I was born a frost giant. It would take a tremendous amount for me to freeze," he says. "Out!" you yell to both gods.


	3. An Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more into Y/N's past.

Both of the princes left your room, with both looking sorry. There were few things that got under your skin anymore, but being ridiculed and laughed at was definitely one of them. Too many memories of your youth. In hindsight, Loki finding out he was adopted was probably as traumatizing as what you went through. But that didn't give him a free pass to make fun of you. Your emotions had always been linked to your powers. When you got upset, they were harder to control. When you were little you didn't know how to control them at all, and it lead to many disasters. The worst of which caused a group of people, called the X-Men, to reach out. They taught you what being a mutant was, and how to use your powers. You lived with them for many years before joining the Avengers. Had you not been injured, your room would probably be filled with icicles forming a barrier around the room. But after a second glance you realize instead, you now are in a room covered in snow. Great.

A few hours later Nat knocks on your door and comes in without waiting for you to invite her in. "What the hell happened in here?" she says motioning at the snow that for some reason will not melt. "Stupid Asgardian royalty happened," you reply. She just nods as if that is a good enough answer. She brings over tacos and movies which both instantly make you feel better. "I thought maybe we could eat dinner in here and watch movies considering you're in no shape to do much else," she explains while motioning at your injuries. You nod and she goes to set up the movies. "Let me go grab some blankets, not all of us can withstand the cold." You didn't even realize that it was cold, but I guess you never really noticed the temperature unless it was hot. While Natasha was getting blankets, you see Loki pacing outside your door. He never enters, and eventually walks away before Nat returns. "Hey, Y/N. I think one of those stupid Asgardian royalties left you a letter" she says while handing you a piece of paper that has your name written in elegant cursive. You open it up and read it. _"Dear Y/N, I am sorry for my remark made to you earlier. I see that you had no choice in this either. I should not have taken my anger about being forced here and watched over out on you. May we call a truce? -Loki"_


	4. Bonding over Revenge

It was Monday morning and all of the Avengers were training, leaving you and Loki the only ones on the floor. You decided to walk to get some coffee. Now that your stitches are starting to heal you can walk around, just no exercising. Getting coffee has proven harder to do considering it hurts to reach up to the mugs. Luckily Loki enters the kitchen around this time and grabs a mug for you. "Thank you", you say while pouring the coffee into the mug. "I apologize for angering you the other day," he says while sipping on a cup of tea. "I know, I got your note." you snap back at him still slightly offended. "It was not right of my brother to force me here, or force you to watch me." You nod in agreeance, Thor really didn't give you any choice in the matter. "Would you like to join me in making him regret putting us together?" he asks while smirking. This could be good. "What, pray to tell, do you have in mind Loki?"

It turns out most of Loki's ideas were rather violent and convincing him that he could not turn into a snake and stab Thor again was harder than it sounds. Eventually, you decide to dye his hair green. Loki figures out a way to magically charm Thor's shampoo so that when he puts it on his hair it turns green. Both of you decide to make it so that when he looks in the mirror he can't see the color either. When the team comes in after training and all go to take showers you can't help but giggle once Thor is out of eyesight. Tony looks at the two of you suspiciously but shrugs it off. 

At dinner time later that day everyone gathers to eat as a group. When Thor enters the room everybody can't help but laugh. His hair is the color of Loki's cape and his beard even got colored as well. "What are we laughing at?" Thor asks confused. "Your hair!" Bruce says pointing. Thor rushes to a mirror but still doesn't understand, and it isn't until you take a picture that he is able to see. "LOKI" Thor booms as Loki looks unapologetic at his now green haired brother. "It wasn't all me brother" is all Loki replies while high fiving you. Maybe this month won't be as bad as you thought it would be.


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cliche, and short! I am still in shock that even one person is reading this story, never mind the fact it has 27 kudos! I want to write some more one-shots so comment down below some ideas please!

It's Wednesday and being stuck in the tower is no longer a fun vacation. Everyone can sense how much you are aching to do something more than watch tv. Training is a vice of yours, and without it, you have no clue what to do with your head. Luckily Natasha has an idea to pass the time. "We're drinking." she announces and everyone mumbles and complains until you give them big puppy dog eyes "Guys, please I am bored to death," you beg. Everyone gives in, they all feel bad about you being hurt. "Everyone is getting drunk, no exceptions. Thor go get some of your god shit. We're playing Never Have I Ever."   
You, Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor, and Loki all sit in a circle and begin the game. The first few rounds go by and you learn quite a few things. Nat has had a girlfriend before, Bucky's been in love, Bruce has smoked weed and many more things. It's Rhodey's turn now and he says, "Never have I ever had a crush on someone in the tower, either avenger or not." Everybody drinks, even Loki. You, of course, drink too because, in the beginning, you had a crush on Bucky. That was until you realized him and Steve were in a relationship. Every person looked around trying to figure out who someone liked until Tony continued the game.


	6. Overworked

Eventually, everyone but you and Loki went to sleep. They all had work to do tomorrow but seeing as how you and the God couldn't even leave the house you might as well stay up. Both of you were pasted sober but definitely not drunk and decided to continue the game one on one. "Never have I ever stolen something," you say knowing he'll have to drink. He looks at you knowingly but drinks anyway. "Never have I broke a wrist," he says smugly. You drink. "Never have I ever stabbed my sibling" you retort. This goes on a few rounds and both of you are actually drunk now. "My dear it seems we're quite drunk now." he laughs. Not in his condescending laugh, but in a laugh that is genuine. You could get used to that sound. Yawning, you decide that it'd be best to go to bed. But you're currently curled up next to Loki and it's the most comfortable position in the world so you decide to just fall asleep here. 

The next day you wake up in your bed with no recollection of how you got there. Shrugging it off you get dressed and decide that a little light workout won't kill you. You change into a sports bra, leggings, and a tank top lace up your sneakers and pull your hair up. Since everyone is working, the smaller gym on the upper level is empty. You start with some light stretching, your body is pretty sore from the past week. None of this hurts too bad so you move on to the treadmill to run. Plugging in some music you start to get into the groove of it and unconsciously set the treadmill faster. With the music on you don't hear the door open, nor hear him walk in. "Y/N, what are you doing?!" Loki exclaims. You look at him but ignore him and continue running. "Are you even cleared to exercise, you were stabbed for Odin's sake!" "I'm fine Loki" you quip back. You feel kind of dizzy, but you won't give him the satisfaction of being right. "No, you are not, is that blood?" he asks pointing to where your wound is. You look down, and sure enough, your stitches opened back up. You keep going but now there are spots in your vision and Loki's voice is distorted. Then everything goes dark.


	7. Resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my midterms time and college is taking it out of me! I also started working on another story!!

When you finally come to you're back in the medical bay strapped up to an IV. "Were you NOT told no workouts Y/N" Tony yells as soon as you are awake. "I was _bored_ Tony. Besides, I was feeling fine." you say. "Oh, really? Before or after you passed out on the treadmill?" he retorts. He did kind of have a point. "Had Rock of Ages over there not caught you when you fell down you would've hurt yourself even more." He motions to Loki who you now see is sitting in a chair outside the room. "Why'd I pass out?" you ask. "You tore your stitches and started bleeding. With that and your body already weak body you went down." "He caught me?" you ask referring back to what Tony said earlier. "Yeah, ran down here like you were dying. Refused to leave and called several nurses names." you smile and chuckle at that last part. "Never seen him have actual emotions. I don't know what you're doing but keep it up," he says leaving. 

When Tony walks out a few nurses come in and talk to you and change your bandages. Loki looks at you like a sad puppy, so you wave him in and he enters and takes the seat Tony was previously in. "I tried to tell you, but you're so stubborn sometimes." "Yeah, yeah I know Tony already yelled at me. I'm stuck in here for a few hours until the IV is done. Wanna watch a movie with me?" you ask. "Well, there isn't much else to do, so sure."

"When I agreed to watch a movie, this wasn't quite what I had in mind," he mumbled during the movie. You giggled at his comment. You had put on Frozen, it always managed to make you feel better. Elsa and you were practically the same people, you both had ice powers you can't control that end up hurt people without meaning to. "Shh, I like this part." It was the part where Olaf gets impaled. This actually causes Loki to laugh. "I do appreciate a good impaling, I must admit." You smile back. There might be a small chance you are forming a crush on a God who tried to capture your home.


	8. The Past

A few days later you were moved from the medical bay and back to your room, again. This time with FRIDAY watching you and under order to report you if you did anything but lay in bed or get up to use the bathroom. Loki and you were closer now, so most of the day he spent with you in your room. Sometimes he'd talk to you, other times you'd watch tv, the rest of the time he read while simply keeping you company by being in close proximity. He's changed a lot from how he used to be, at least that's what Thor and the others said. 

You looked forward to your little talks about anything and everything under the sun. He talked about his childhood, you talked about your time with the X-men. Usually, it was pretty mild stuff but today happened to be the anniversary of the avalanche and you were a wreck all day. When Loki came into your room you were crying and tried to wipe your tears, but it was too late he had already seen. "Y/N, what's wrong. Does your injury hurt?" he seemed genuinely concerned for you. "What? Oh, no. I'm fine it doesn't hurt." "Then why are you crying?" you contemplated telling him. If anyone were to understand, it probably would be him. "It's- um the anniversary of an avalanche I caused seven years ago that killed five people. I shouldn't even be crying it was my fault, I was the one to _kill_ those people," you say quietly. Loki looks at you for a few seconds, trying to come up with words. "Was it on purpose?" "No, I didn't mean to do it. I got overwhelmed when I was fighting with my boyfriend at the time and next thing I knew I created a massive amount of snow and ice that caused the avalanche on the mountain next to our home." he held your hands while you spoke. "It was an accident. You can't blame yourself." "But they died because of me" He just held you while you cried.


	9. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) I made a Tumblr! rogvewitch.tumblr.com follow me, I'm gonna take requests and start posting mini one-shots and headcanons there. 
> 
> b) I saw Captain Marvel last week, and it was so good
> 
> c) I realize how soft I have made Loki in this fic, and honestly, I started writing a new one where he's darker so for this story I'm keeping him light.
> 
> d) I went a week without updating, but I was on Spring Break so sue me!

The next few days continued and you avoided Loki like the plague. Being vulnerable is something you steered clear off, and crying in his arms was like facing this fear head-on. But that wasn't just it. You _felt_ something for him, something more than friends. Emotions were always your downfall, and having them go crazy over a God is something you never wanted to happen. But when he held you, it almost seemed normal. No matter how big the tower looks, it has become the smallest area ever lately.

You managed to only make it three days before he cornered you. "Are you avoiding me?" Yes. "No" you replied. "It seems as if you are, is this about the other day, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." "That's not it, I just can't be around you right now." he looked hurt. "Why?" "I should probably go rest, I'll talk to you later." You started to walk away but only made it a few steps before Loki grabbed your arm and pulled you into a spare room, one away from everyone else. "We're alone now, you can talk." "Loki, when I said I can't be around you, I did not mean for you to pull us into a room alone together," you said frustrated. "GODDAMNIT, what the HELL did I do Y/N?!" "Nothing!" you shouted at him. "Just tell me!" "NO!" "FUCKING TELL ME!" the part in you that knew to shut up snapped at this moment. "I FUCKING HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU YOU STUBBORN JERK. AND THE LAST TIME I LET MY FEELINGS GET THE BEST OF ME I KILLED PEOPLE. SO I CAN'T BE AROUND YOU, BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST MYSELF." 

Before you could continue your shouting he captured your lips with his own. It caught you completely off guard, and your arms that were tugging your hair in frustration found his hair instead. You wasted no time in matching his energy and moving your lips in tune with his. You've kissed people before, but never did it ignite a flame like this inside of you. Loki pinned you against a wall and kissed you like it was the last thing he would ever do. When you broke apart you were out of breath and lightheaded. "Oh," you said. "For someone who has ranted at me twice in a rather loud voice, I am surprised that 'Oh' is all you have to say. I must be quite a good kisser" he said laughing. "I should go," you say leaving before he has the chance to say something.


	10. Words of Wisdom

Your head was cloudy as you left the room Loki had pulled you into. That was by far the best kiss you have ever had, but that wasn’t the problem. It wasn’t even who you shared the kiss with. It was you, you were the problem. Instead of holding yourself up in your room, you decide to go find Natasha. She might have insight into your mess of a life.  


You knocked on her door and she opened it almost immediately. “Hey, what's going on? You look like shit,” she says. Nobody ever said she was subtle. “Stupid Asgardian Royalty. Again.” She lets you in and you make your way to her couch. Within minutes you’re retelling her the entire story, how you told him everything and the kiss. “Okay, and the problem is?” she asks pointedly. “The problem is that I shouldn’t date, I shouldn’t get wrapped up in emotions. Especially with someone like Loki.” “Honey, it’s been seven years. You’re not a kid anymore, and many people have trained you and helped you control your emotions. You are capable of being emotionally unstable and not hurting anyone. For now, see how it goes. You deserve happiness if that is what the God of Mischief is able to give you.” She had a point. “Okay, okay. You’re right.” You hang out with Natasha for a little while longer before deciding to talk to Loki tomorrow. You had a doctors appointment in the morning and would make time to talk to him after that.  


At your doctor’s appointment, they decide that it's healed up well enough for you to work on fixing your powers back up, just as long as that doesn't require any fighting or moving too much. Wanda and you find a spare room to work on your concentration. Physically, you feel a lot stronger, and it doesn't take more than a few hours for you to be able to do all your normal tricks. The shooting of ice and making it into whatever you please still isn't working because you only have one hand (which is your non-dominant one) but everything isn't snowing anymore so that's a plus. Having some sort of powers back is like a confidence boost you didn’t know you needed. But one that you are glad to have. Hopefully, it will help with your talk with Loki.


	11. Admitting it Aloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but the next few chapters are gonna be long and really interesting I hope. It may take longer for me to post next, but I swear it will be WORTH it!

Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you knocked on the door of the room Loki was staying in. “Go away Thor,” you heard him yell. “Not Thor, can I come in?” you ask with a hint of nervousness in your voice. The door opens and you walk in shutting it behind you. “Sorry, I thought you were my oaf of a brother. He’s been trying to talk to me.” Loki says. “No, I- just. Listen, I’m sorry about running away as I did,” you reply. He motions to your arm. “The hand looks better, has it healed,” he says changing the subject. You decide to let him change the subject. “Yeah, they said I’m good to go as long as I don’t fight” “Care to show me what you can do?” You smile. “Sure”  
After an hour or so of comparing abilities and showing him what you could do the two of your rest in his room that is now covered in ice. “It’s nice to lay in a room this cold, everyone always complains about the temperature,” you think aloud. “Well rest assured I won’t ever complain about the cold. I am cold, literally,” he chuckles at his own joke. “How come you don’t talk about it?” You don’t need to flat out say what it is, he knows. “I’m ashamed,” he says quietly. “My entire life I was told that they were these _monsters_. These creatures who tried to kill Odin. Then I find out I am one, but that I was changed to look like an Asgardian instead.” you listen to him talk. “I don’t care what you are, I like you,” you said to him. But it was more like you were admitting it to yourself.


	12. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT STOP WHEN YOU SEE --- AND PICK UP AFTER THE SECOND ---.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it'd be a little while before I'd post but I got into a groove and wrote 1181 words!!

The next two weeks were spent just bonding with Loki. You talked about everything and anything under and above the sun. He told you about his childhood with Thor and you told him about your days with the X-men. You both talked about your mothers, and favorite foods and showed each other what your abilities could do. The weeks were also spent with Wanda retraining your abilities, and in a way strengthening them. After the first week, you were cleared for training and sparring. Mornings were spent with Steve in the gym, afternoons with Wanda, and every moment in between with Loki.  
Kissing Loki was just as fantastic as it had been the first time, he filled you with want and need. It was blissful to be in his arms. You two were in this bubble of contentment, something neither of you ever thought to be possible. You kept everything between the two of you, Natasha knew but not the details, nor that it was more than just that first kiss in the closet.  
\---  
  
One night in your room it went further than kissing. It had started that way, you on his lap moving your lips in time with his while gripping his long dark hair. It wasn’t enough, you didn’t even know if you could have enough of him. But when he let out a groan every ounce of restraint left you. Your hips had a mind of their own and started to grind lazily against him. “Y/N, if you continue that I won’t be able to hold back” “Then don’t,” you replied cheekily. Suddenly you were underneath him trapped between his legs as he sucked a mark onto your neck. Your little moans just urged him on and he tugged at your shirt until you took it off. “Fuck you are gorgeous,” he said and you blushed. You pulled his shirt off in return and marked every curve and groove of his chest with your hands.  


  
You didn’t even notice when he took your bra off, too encaptured in a kiss. Loki trailed his lips down your neck until they reached your chest. He spent time palming your breast tenderly, showing you how much he loved your body. It caught you by surprise when he tugged on your left nipple with his teeth. The move sent shocks through your body and your hips jerked involuntarily needing some sort of friction. “Please Loki,” you begged. “Please Loki what?” he said mischievously. He knew what you wanted, but wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to hear you say it. “Stop teasing me,” “Never” he smirked against your chest. “Baby, I need more” you whined. “Call me that again dear,” “Baby” you smiled as you said the word. He tugged your pants off and kissed along the seam of your underwear. He looked up at you, silently asking for permission. You nodded and your underwear flew across the room.  
  
You laid bare beneath him, his eyes burning into your skin. “All mine, my love,” he whispered to you. His right hand pushed your legs apart further, while his other hand stroked at the spot between your legs. “So wet,” he said to himself more than to you. Then he tentatively started to push a finger into you. You let out little noises of pleasure. Then he added another finger and you moaned his name out. Using his thumb, he started to rub circles against your clit and you swore you could see stars. Right before you felt the building orgasm take over he pulled his hand away. “FUCK,” you yelled at him. He smirked, “I want to be in you when you come apart.” It was hard to be mad when he said things like that.  
  
He removed the rest of his clothes until he was as undressed as you were. You handed him a condom from your drawer and he put it on. Then he grasped at your hand that laid stretched above your head and slowly entered you. It had been a while, but the feeling was not unwelcomed. There was only a second to get used to him once he was fully inside you. He slowly pulled out before plunging back in. He set a slow pace that had you seeing stars. The orgasm that was lost before came back and you started to lose yourself in the sensations. The hand not holding yours went back to your clit and continued to rub circles as his hips picked up the pace. It wasn’t long until you felt the orgasm take over and felt him cumming. He pulled out, disposed of the condom and laid next to you. “I have been wanting to do that for quite some time” Loki admitted once you caught your breath. “Me too” “I’m not done with you tonight,” he warned. You smiled, “I would sure hope not.”  
\---  
  
It's morning now but you're too tired to move. Last night wore you out in the best way possible. Besides, you're cuddling with Loki and maybe another ten minutes of this won't hurt. Unfortunately, Thor has other plans and barges into your room without knocking, "Y/N have you seen my br- oh." Both you and the God of Mischief stir and look at Thor. "Good morning brother. How did you sleep?" Loki asks while getting up. As if you two naked in your bed is the most normal thing in the world. "I uh-fine I guess. Could I have a word with you alone?" both men move to the hallway after Loki gets dressed, but you can hear them. You try to give them privacy but hear your name so you eavesdrop instead. "Loki, what did I walk in on just now with you and Y/N?" The older of the two asks. "Two people sleeping." "It looked like more than that." Thor snapped back. "I really don't see how that is any of your business." "Y/N is my friend. You can not do this to her. You are no good for her, and you know it. When I asked her to watch you I didn't mean for you to become friends, or whatever this is." "Thor, please mind your own business." you hear Loki say. "No, I'm sorry but I can't. You are a criminal, and she's an innocent girl who is far too good for you." With the last comment, you decide that's enough. "She is right here. She also can make her own goddamn choices. If I want to be around him, then I will. I'm not some wide-eyed little girl." You yell at them. Thor beats Loki to responding, "Yes, but he's a monster Y/N. He has killed people, innocent people" "Then I guess by your standards I am a monster too." You say and go to lock yourself in your room. Before you are out of earshot, you hear Loki say to his brother “Thor, leave it alone you don’t know what you just did. I won’t hurt her, do you really think that low of me?”


	13. Back At It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this! Comment what you think will happen!

Loki followed you back into the room, only to find you locked in the bathroom. “Darling, please let me in.” he pleaded. You unlocked the door then sat back down on the floor of the bathroom. He walked in and sat next to you, and didn’t say anything. Just held your hand and let you rest your head on his shoulder. You just wanted to stay like this for a while, but the world had other thoughts. “Ms. Y/L/N you are needed for a mission ASAP” FRIDAY spoke through the heavy silence. “Are you sure you are okay to go out there, Y/N?” Loki asked and you could tell there was a worry in his voice. “Yes. It’s been a month, I’m healed. Hell, I’m better than ever. Emotionally I haven’t felt this okay in years and now with what you’ve been showing me with my powers, I am more prepared. I will be fine, we’ll talk later I promise,” You said and pulled him in for a quick, but not less powerful, kiss. This man was going to be the death of you. 

When you met up with everyone in the conference room there was a chorus of questions, “Are you ready to get out there again?” “How do you feel?” “How’s the hand?” Are you sure?” You ensured everyone you were okay and ready to be back on the field. It was going to be a normal mission, the rescue of a few shield agents captured by Hydra. You were with Natasha, and the two of you were to unlock the cells the agents would be kept in. All you had to do was keep others out with your powers. It was what you knew best. 

After an hour of planning and strategizing you suited up and got on the quinjet. Everyone else was in the back talking but you took the chance to join Nat in the cockpit while she was pilot. “So Thor walked in on me in bed with Loki this morning,” you blurted out when the two of you were alone. She turned on autopilot and turned to look at you, “Since when did this go from kissing in a closet to sleeping together?” You gave her a half-hearted shrug but smiled. “I don’t like the guy, haven’t since I met him during New York. But it’s no doubt he’s changed. You look happy. I’m happy you look happy, you really do deserve it.” Natasha was always like an older sister that you didn’t have and you cherished her opinion on the matter. “I haven’t told anyone, we weren’t going to tell anyone and then Thor walked in and God it did not go well.” “I won’t tell anyone, and I’m sure the two brothers will talk things over later. But forget about that, how was it?” She asked. You smirked and then giggled, “Better than I ever thought it could be.” The two of you continued to talk about your relationship until you were close to the building. Then you got ready to get to business.

After landing the plane and following behind Steve you and Nat found the control room and she took out the first two guys at the door while you got the guys in the actual room. You focused like Loki showed you and were able to freeze handcuffs around all of their hands and feet, which was enough to get them contained enough to lock them in the closet inside the room. “That’s new,” Nat said motioning to the way you formed the ice so precisely. You turned off the com in your ear for a moment to say, “He’s good in bed, and with powers.” then turned on the com. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. 

The rest of the plan went as planned and before you knew it you were back on the jet on the way back to the tower. Debriefing took forever, and all you wanted was to go see your boyfriend. At least you hoped he was that. It finally was over and you could not be more thankful. Nat pulled you into a hug and whispered into your ear “Tell him I will not hesitate if he hurts you by the way” you laughed and told her you would. “Hey you two, what’s with all the giggles,” Tony asked. “Girl things, you wouldn’t understand there Stark.” 

You went back to your room, wanting to shower before seeing Loki. But he was sitting there on your bed waiting for you. “How did it go? Are you okay, did you get hurt?” You smiled and promised everything went amazing. “I did tell Natasha about us though.” His face went pale. “What did she say, she’s not my biggest fan.” “She trusts me and my judgment and is happy that I’m happy.” You could visibly see the worry fall away from his face. “You know we’re going to have to tell everyone, especially with Thor knowing,” you pointed out. “I know, but they’re not going to be happy.” He was right. They weren’t going to be happy, but like hell were you going to convince them to be. “I know, but you’re my boyfriend. I don’t want to hide this.” “Your boyfriend, huh?” He teased. You blushed, “I mean-” “I like it, _your_ boyfriend.” he smiled warmly back to you.


	14. Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the epilogue! Thank you to everyone who's read this story :)

Loki was supposed to go home this weekend. It had been a month since he first came to visit, which meant he was due to go back home. Just when the two of you decide to try for something, it seemed like the world had another idea. “I don’t want to go.” the God whined. “You have to. It’s been a month” Both of you knew that if he were to stay, Thor along with everyone else would have to agree unanimously. “Let’s tell everyone, see if that buys us more time. I am not ready to end something that hasn’t begun yet.” You looked at him and could see the plea in his eyes. “Go get your brother, we need to talk to him anyway.”  


Loki dragged his brother to your room, and the three of you sat around a table. It was quite intimidating to be sat between two Gods, one of which is at least three times your size. An uncomfortable silence was in the air, nobody wanted to be the first to talk. Plus, the last time you saw Thor was when you yelled at him after he walked in on you in bed with his brother. Talk about awkward. “Since clearly, neither of you will be starting this, I guess I will.” you started. “First, Thor you _cannot_ just walk into my room. This is my room, my space and you can’t barge in.” you scolded the man. “My apologies,” he said while not making eye contact. “Second, Loki and I have decided to be together. I really like him, and he is not the monster that he once was. It hasn’t been going on long, you walked in on the first time we were together. But I want it to keep going on as long as he’s on board with that,” you said looking at Loki. “Very much so” he answered. “But how do you expect to make this work, we go back home in a few days.” You looked at Loki before turning back to Thor. “We wanted to ask for you to let him stay longer, as long as everyone else here agrees. But we figured we should ask you first.” Thor seemed to be in thought as he stayed quiet for a few moments. “You promise not to hurt her?” “I do brother.” “Then I don’t see the harm in him staying longer. I have to go back to Asgard, but as long as the rest of the team doesn’t mind then I will leave without you.” You couldn’t help but squeal and jump to hug Thor before hugging Loki.  


After talking to Thor, he left your room. You and Loki decided to tell the team at dinner. He had started coming to dinner with everyone else a week or two ago, so it wouldn’t be weird for him to join. Plus food seemed to be a good mediator in case tensions get high. You spent the rest of the day lounging around watching TV wrapped in each other's arms.  
Dinner came sooner than you would have liked, and you felt overly anxious. Loki went to his room to get dressed, and you two met up in the hallway that leads to the kitchen. “It will be fine Y/N. What’s the worst that happens? They send me away.” he chuckled half-heartedly. “Yes, that is literally the worst thing that could happen. I don’t want to lose you.” “You won’t lose me, come here,” he said pulling you close. He met your lips in a quick kiss. But apparently, it wasn’t quick enough. “What the hell!” you pulled away quickly to see Tony staring at the two of you. Shit. “Uhm” “Why the hell, what was that?” he yelled at the two of you. The yelling drew in Steve. “What’s the yelling about?” “Mr. dark side of Asgard over here was lip-locked with Icy.” “Oh” was all Steve could say in return to Tony’s comment. “Can we all go to the kitchen, and discuss this there?” you asked. Nobody answered, but everyone followed you to the kitchen. “FRIDAY call Natasha, please” you needed a backup for this. “No, FRIDAY call everyone here,” Tony said.  


Soon you were sitting at a table with Loki, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Bucky, Thor, and Bruce. Tony pointed at you and Loki before saying, “You two, explain.” You took in a deep breath, “Well, first, we were planning to tell everyone tonight, just not that way. Loki and I have been seeing each other, and would like everyone’s permission for him to stay here a little bit longer.” Everyone but Natasha, Loki, and Thor looked surprised. “Why do they not look surprised?” Tony asked pointing at Thor and Natasha. “I’m her best friend, of course, I knew.” Nat scoffed at Tony. “I walked in on them,” Thor said as quietly as he could. “You trust him?” Steve asked you in a concerned voice. “I do” “Then I trust you to know what you’re doing.” He said, “Then it’s okay with me if Loki stays longer.” “I’m with Steve” was Bucky’s response. You couldn’t hold back your thankfulness and got up to hug the super soldiers. “He did help us during the whole Ragnarok mess, I’m fine with him now,” Bruce said and you moved to hug him too. “If you promise to show me some of your tricks, then I also am fine with him staying longer,” Wanda said. Everyone looked at Tony. “I have rules, but if he promises to follow them then I guess it’s alright.  


Tony’s rules, as it turned out, were pretty reasonable. 1. Loki must learn about humans and swear to not try and rule us again. 2. No leaving the tower. 3. He helps Wanda 4. He does dishes (In Tony’s words “Yes I realize we have people and robots to do that but c’mon a chance for a god to do dishes is too good to pass up”.) and 5. No ‘hanky panky’ outside of the bedrooms (“I don’t need to see you and him kissing again, or worse”)


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end:)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr rogvewitch.tumblr.com

“Honey, are you okay?” you heard Loki yell out from the bedroom. You shook your head, not even trusting to open your mouth without throwing up. You had felt like crap for the past few days, and unfortunately, your boyfriend had to witness it all. “I think I’m gonna go down to the medical wing and see what’s up.” You yelled over your shoulder when you felt okay enough to open your mouth. “Do you need me to go with you?” Loki said when you left the bathroom. “No babe, you have to go meet up with your brother remember?” “Was hoping you’d give me an excuse to get out of that,” He shrugged “I’ll be fine, now shoo.” 

You found your way to the medical wing and they were running your blood to see what was up. “Miss, we ran the test and you’re pregnant.” You blinked and stared at the doctor in disbelief. “That can’t be I’m on the pill.” “Yes, well that protects from humans, not _gods_.” You had just started the pill a few months ago, and the two of you had decided to stop using condoms because of it. “Ma’am we should start vitamins and schedule your first appointment.” The doctor said. “I should go find Loki first,” you told the doctor before leaving the room. 

You went back to the room, knowing Loki would be back from meeting with his brother soon. Sitting on the bed your mind wondered, how the hell would you take care of a child? “Sweetheart, what did the doctor say?” Loki said breaking the trance you were in. “Huh?” you said half listening. “The doctor, what did they say?” “Well, I’m not sick.” He looked at you confused. “I’m pregnant,” you said quietly looking at him. He smiled. “Really?” “How are you not freaking out?” You asked. “Because this is great news, I’ll have a child.” “You want this?” “More than anything,” he said. “More than anything” 


End file.
